(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to device about sprayer, and particularly to a spout plate for a spray head of a sprayer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water sprayer is illustrated. The water sprayer includes a spray head having a bottom end with inner threads 21 and front end serving as spout end that is fitted with an spout plate 22 the surface of which is provided with many outlet holes 221, a long tube 3 having a top section with outer threads 31 for engaging inner threads 21 of the bottom end of spray head 2; and a handle 4 connected to a bottom end of long tube 3 and having a bottom end 41 connectable to a water hose (not shown) connected to a water source and provided with a switch 42 for controlling water to flow to the sprayer. In the aforesaid structure, after the bottom end of handle 4 is connected to a water source via water hoses, a stream of water can flow via handle 4 into long tube 3 and further into spray head 2 to be discharged via outlets 221 annularly disposed in spout plate 22 at spout end of spray head 2.
Referring further to FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4, the spout plate 22 is mainly made from aluminum thin round plate, the surface of which is directly punched by using a plurality of punch needles to from a plurality of outlets 221 therein, and the outlet end of spray head 2 is internally provided with a retaining positioning groove 23 such that the entire outer edge of spout plate 22 can straddle and be positioned on a top side of groove 23. A front periphery 24 of spray head 2 is roll-pressed inwardly to fit and position the spout plate 22 at outlet end of the spray head 2.
As mentioned above, after the bottom end of handle 4 is connected to water source via a water hose, a stream of water can flow via the handle 4 into the long tube 3 and further into the spray head 2 to be discharged via the outlets 221 annularly disposed in the spout plate 22 at the spout end of spray head 2. If it is desired that the water out of via the outlets 221 are a very fine jets as in a gardener""s sprayer, the diameter of the outlets 221 cannot be too large, and the pressure of the water stream supplied to spray head 2 cannot be too small. Otherwise, fine jets of water cannot be obtained, and the jets of water coming out via outlets 221 are disorderly and weak.
In general, when using a plurality of multiple punching needles to form through holes in a metal plate simultaneously, the largest punching depth acceptable to the punching needles cannot be larger than the thickness of the metal plate, i.e., when through holes of 1 mm-diameter are to be formed in the metal plate and punching needles of an external diameter are used for punching the metal plate, the thickness of the metal plate cannot be larger than 1 mm. Otherwise, the punching needles cannot form the holes directly. In the conventional spout plate 22 insertably mounted at the spout end of the spray head 2, since it is made from thin round aluminum plate. Although multiple punching needles can be used to punch the spout plate 22 to form multiple through holes therein, after the bottom end of the handle 4 is connected to the water supply, the water can flow via the handle 4 into the long tube 3 and further into the spray head 2 and is sprayed out via the outlets 211 in the spout plate 21 insertably mounted at the outlet end of the spray head 21. If the pressure of the water supply is strong enough, the water is sprayed out in fine water jets from the outlets 221. If the water pressure is low, fine water jets cannot be formed and the strength of the sprayed water is weak, as shown in FIG. 4.
Therefore, only if the spout plate 22 is not made from thin round aluminum plate and is made from a round metal plate of a larger thickness and formed with multiple fine water channels therein, the water can flow the sprayer via the bottom end of the handle 4 and the long tube 3 and further into the spray head 2 so as to be sprayed out from the fine water channels in the spout plate 21 insertable mounted at the spout end of the spray head 2. However, in this case, holes in the spout plate 21 cannot be simultaneously formed by using punching needles. Instead, fine water channels have to be formed by drilling the surface of the spout plate 21, which is complicated and inconvenient in manufacturing the spout plate 21.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spout plate for a spray head of a sprayer to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. In the improved spout plate for a spray head of a sprayer, a spout plate is in sertably secured at the spout end of the spray head and is made from a slightly flexible rubber (plastic) material by integral injection molding such that multiple posts defining distinct water guide channels are provided annularly on the spout surface thereof. A center of the spout plate is connected to the center of the interior of the spray head that is rotatably retractable and controllable. When the spout plate is insertably secured at the spout end of the front end of the spray head of the sprayer, and the sprayer is passed by water flow which flows through the interior of the spray head and flow out from the spout plate to be sprayed out via the water guide channels of the posts provided on the spout plate, distinct water jets can be sprayed out from the water guide channels of the posts to thereby provide an extensive spraying area and multiple effects.